SonAze:Crazy Chaos
by SonicxTailsx3Ddude
Summary: Sonic is in love with Blaze,but he just won't admit it. However,Amy knows he's in love! Over the course of the story,Sonic and Blaze fall in love,and everybody is happy,even Silver and Amy,but someone's out there,in love with Blaze,but will he or she break up the love birds,or not?
1. Chapter 1- A new Day

Chapter 1:A new day

"What a Beautiful day!" Sonic told himself as he ran by houses.

RING Ring!

"Hello?" Sonic answered.

"Hey Sonic"It was Tails.

"Hey,what's up

"I made a breakthrough with the Chaos emeralds!" He yelled. "Come over to my lair."

And with that,Sonic took off to Tails's lab

(At Tails Lab)

"Hey Sonic." Amy screamed as she ran over to him.

"Amy,knock it off!"Sonic said.

"Hi."

'Hello Blaze"Sonic said.

Amy then pulled Sonic into a corner

"Are you crushing on Blaze?" Amy asked.

"W-What! N-no,O-O-Of course not? W-Why would you ask?"

"It seemed like you were."

"Well,I'm not,so stop saying I am."

"Hey,hello,Mobius to Sonic and Amy!" Tails yelled as him and Blaze stared at Sonic and Amy.

"Yes,we're here."Amy said as she eblowed Sonic.

"Ow,yea,we're here."

(Later that night)

RING RING

"Hello?" said ma tired Sonic

"H-H-Hey Sonic."

"Amy,are you drunk?"  
"N-No,w-w-why?

"You sound like you are."

"N-Nope."

"Well,good night,don't get into trouble." Sonic said as he hung up.

(End of chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2-The job

chapter 2: The job

Amy could just feel that something was going to happen if Sonic fell in love with Blaze,so she went to drastic measures. She decided to call up Scourge.

"Hello Amy." He said as he kissed her. "Whoa,what the hell?" Amy said. "What do you want?"

He said. "Scourge,do you still smoke?" "Yes,why?" "Can I have a cigarette?" Amy asked. "Why,you smoke now?" He asked. "I need something to take away the tension away." Amy told him. Scourge gave Amy a cigarette,and the lighter. Amy lit the cigarette and began to smoke it. "Ok,here's the plan,we're going to kidnap Blaze,and hold her hostage. "Ok."

Later that night,Amy and Scourge snuck into Blaze's house. They approched the bedroom and then put a cloth over Blaze's mouth. Blaze was then knocked unconsious,and they carried her to their car,put her into the truck,and drove away

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3-The truth

chapter 3:The Truth

Blaze woke up in Amy's house,confused about what was going on.

"Where am I?" She wondered.

Then Amy came in with a bottle of water.

"We need to talk." Amy said

"Why?"

"Because,Sonic is in love with you."

"Wha?" Blaze said as she then had a shocked expression.

"Yea,but Scourge,well,he kinda,well..." Amy said

"Well,what?" Blaze screamed.

"It was his idea to kidnap you because he saw us at Tails' lab,and threathed to kill me if I didn't kidnap you." Amy explained.

"Well,let's get out of here and tell Sonic." Blaze said

"How?" Amy asked.

Blaze then pointed at the door.

"Stupid me,of couse we use the damn door." Amy said.

Then,both girls walked out of the house toward Sonic's house

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4-At Sonic's House

Chapter 4: At Sonic's house

Amy and Blaze were almost at Sonic's house when Scourge appered. "Hello ladied going somewhere?" He said. "Uh,yes?"Amy said. "I don't think so!" Scourge said .

Sonic was awoke by a scream that sounded like it was coming from outside. "What was that?" He said to himself. He looked at the time at his alarm clock,2:37 AM. He want outside,feeling the cool spring night breeze hit his face. He saw nothing. Sonic went back inside and back to bed.

(At Amy's house)

Scourge had brought the girls back to Amy's house. "Your crazy,you know that?" Amy told him. Scourge got a roll of duct tape and 2 ball gags out of his bag,which I didn't mention until now. He bound Amy and Blaze's feet and arms with the tape,and gagged them with the ball gags. Then he sat them on the couch. "Now your going nowhere!" Scourge laughed. Amy began to struggle to get free,but the duct tape was too tight. "MMMMPH." Amy cried out under the ball gag. Amy then noticed a knife on the table. She eaised her way to it and got her hands free. She took off the ball gag and untied Blaze,and picked up the phone.

(At Sonic's house)

RING! RING! "Oh,for the love of fucking SLEEP!" Sonic said as he was woke up by his phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Sonic, help!" "Amy,what's wrong?" Sonic asked. "Scourge is in my house and he's holding me and Blaze hostage and I think he's going to ki-MMMMMMPH" Amy was suddently intrupped. "Hello,Amy,Blaze?" Sonic started to panic,as then,the line was cut off. "Oh,shit!" Sonic then started to run toward Amy's house,hoping he wasn't too late!

(End of chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5-The Early Morning Madness

Chapter 5:The early morning madness

Sonic was running toward Amy's house as fast as he could,but he was tired,deprived from sleep. All of a sudden,he tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the ground,out cold!

(At Amy's house)

Scourge had stripped Amy and Blaze so that they were half naked,and tied them to chairs with tape and had gagged the with tape as well. "Well Amy,look how things are now!" He said to her face. Scourge took off the tape on Amy's mouth and kissed her. Amy tried to resist the kiss,but couldn't,so she let it in,savioring every moment. When he stopped kissing her,he gagged her again.

(With Sonic)

Sonic woke up after what seemed like hours on the ground. The sun was just beginning to rise,so there was little light,only that and the glowing light from the streetlights. So he got up and ran into Amy's house to find the first thing he saw was Amy tied up on the floor,bound and gagged with tape. "MMMMMPH!" Amy screamed under her gag. Sonic ran over and untied her. "Amy,are you alright?" Sonic asked."Sonic,he raped me!" Amy said in tears. "Who?" "Me!" Scourge said. He came down the stairs. "Where's Blaze?" Sonic asked with an angry expression. "She's upstairs,but before you say anything,I haven' done anything to her!" "Let me see!" Sonic said. "Surly,but first,why don't we let Amy tell us how this was her plan!" Scourge then said. "Amy,is that true?" Sonic asked. "Yes,it is." Amy said,I was getting jelous of you and Blaze so I called Scourge up,but he took this plan way too far,and held me hostage along with Blaze,I'm sorry!" "I forgive you." Sonic said as he ran up to Scourge,punched him,and went and got Blaze,who was also bound and gagged with tape. Then the police arrived. They arrested Scourge. "Wait!"Amy said to the capitan." This was kinda all my plan,so if anyone should go to prison,it should be me." Amy explained. "Amy,don't do this!" Blaze said. "I forgive you too." "I'm sorry Blaze,but I'm not going to let this slide,but before I do go to jail,there's something I want to do." "Sonic." "Yea,Amy?" Sonic said,looking like tears were about to fall out of his eyes. "Would you kiss me this one time?" Amy asked. Sonic got close to Amy and kissed her that one time and Amy began crying when she started kissing him. Then Sonic started crying,and then Blaze started crying tears of joy and sadness. After they stopped kissing,Amy said to the cops:"Take me away!" The cops handcuffed Amy and led her to the car,and right before she got in,she told Sonic and Blaze,"Maybe I'll get out early for good behavior." Then,she got in and was taken away.

(2 Weeks later)

Amy was sentenced to 10 years in jail,but she could get out in 5 years for good behavior. Scourge was sent to the No Zone and was sentenced to 30 years in jail. Sonic and Blaze began to date. Sonic loved Blaze and She loved him. One day as they were watching a movie,Blaze said,"Sonic,what do you think is going to happen between me ond you?" "Well,Blazey,you want to know what I think" Sonic said,cuiddling with Blaze,kissing her neck,"I think that we'll grow old with each other." Blaze laughed and kissed his. "I hope so!" Sonic picked up Blaze and carried her to their bed. "Blaze,will you marry me?" Sonic asked as he pulled out a ring. "YES!" Blaze screamed as she embraced Sonic in a deep kiss.

(5 years later)

Amy was realased from prision early for good behavior. Amy had agreed to do the dishes,do all the landuary,and to put it in an easier perscipitive,she became the warrden's friend,and so she only had to serve half of her sentence. Amy was still the same,sweet and carring. Every body was happy to see Amy again,and she was happy to see all her friends again. She spent the day catching up with her friends,and at night she had a drink with Blaze,who was a wife to Sonic,and a mother to 2,a 4-year old girl named Dawn,and A 2-year old boy named Sanic. "How has life been for you?" Amy asked. "It's been good,hey waitor,anothe glass of wine!' Blaze said. "What was prision like?" Blaze asked"If you want to talk about it?" "No I can,I was pretty much friends with everyone." Amy said. "That's great!" "I just glad we don't have to worry about Scourge!" Blaze said. "Here,Here!" The girls said chlinging their glasses!

(End of chapter 5)


End file.
